Everyone has something to say to someone
by SpencerHastings2011
Summary: Rachel and Finn are nominated for homecoming candidates by Glee Club, after a huge fight that led to their break up. Mr. Schue assigns a  Glee assignment. To get his leads together again, before sectionals. Has some songs. Everyone has something to say.


**Rachel and Finn are nominated for homecoming candidates by Glee Club, after a huge fight that led to their break up. Mr. Schue assigns a Glee assignment. To get his leads together again, before sectionals. Has some songs. Everyone has something to say.**

**A/N: My school just finished its basketball homecoming (thank god, homecoming is just a thing to drag people out when it's snowing, especially yearbook photographers ). So I'm in a homecoming mood. BTW is there any site where I can finish watching season one of Glee. The most resent site I've found has been hacked. :'( **

**I do not own Glee. Though I get to spend all my free time with a man named Cory.**

* * *

**One: Nomination**

"Really Mr. Schue?" Rachel Berry asked, glaring at the Glee Club sponsor. "I will not go up there and be ridiculed for being our homecoming nomination. I will not." Rachel had just finished getting slushy out of her thick brown hair. "I'll get another slushy to the face for accepting. I'm not going for it. I'm sorry."

Will Schuester exhaled. "Quinn can't do it. Neither can the two Cheerios. I need you Rachael," he begged. Every other girl in Glee Club had backed out leaving him to beg Rachel. Something he didn't want to do. "Finn's doing it," he tried.

"SO?" she asked, tapping a few keys of the piano. "I need a better reason than that Mr. Schue."

"You're all I have left Rachel. Please. For Glee Club," he pleaded.

She thought about it. "I won't walk with Finn."

"Artie's walking for AV Club. You two can walk together." Mr. Schue threw out, grasping at straws.

Rachel smiled. "I'll do it." She'd walk with Artie. Well she'd walk. Artie would do his thing.

Mr. Schuester wiped his brow when Glee Club's star walked out of the Choir room. "Well that's done." He grabbed a dry erase marker and put up the next Glee assignment. Along with who they'd be paired up with. He got down to the bottom of the list. The only two people that were left as planned where Finn and Rachel. He was going to die, but if he could get his two leads singing together, hell he'd take speaking to each other, he'd be a happy man. He wished he knew why they weren't talking.

But he knew one thing. Finn wanted to fix it. He just wanted Finn to tell him what he did to upset Rachel like this. But he wouldn't pry.

* * *

Finn went up to Rachel's locker. Rachel looked up at him. "What Finn?"

"Have you seen the Glee board?"

Rachel shook her head.

"You need to see it," he replied, before walking off.

"And you think you can walk away without apologizing," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Will clapped. "Quiet. We need more work on our ballads. I've paired you up, because I think you all have something to say to each other. Each partner will sing a ballad. You have two weeks."

Rachel shot up from her chair. "Mr. Schuester I have nothing to say to Finn. What so ever." She stressed the last word. "Nothing."

Quinn laughed. "Liar."

Rachel shot Quinn a look. "Mr. Schue please, no."

Will shrugged. "Sorry Rach. Everyone has something to say to someone, even if they're not speaking."

Rachel stomped her foot. "Fine." She looked at Finn. "Tomorrow, have a song ready."

Finn nodded. Artie looked at Finn. "What did you do?" he asked.

Finn sighed. "Man I wish I could tell you."

Artie studied the football player. "That bad huh?"

"Death con seven," Finn replied, honestly.

Will pulled Finn aside before he could leave the Choir room. "What's going on between you two?"

"Mr. Schue. I messed up. I've got an idea to fix it," Finn said, "I just need your opinion. Can you come with me to the music store? I need all the help I can get."

Will thought about it. "I'll get my coat."

"Thanks Mr. Schuester," Finn said.

"I need you two working together again. For our in house competition in three weeks. Hence the ballad practice." Mr. Schuester replied.

"I forgot about that. Mr. Schuester I hope we can fix this by then. "

"All I have to say is we better or well we can kiss any chance at Sectionals goodbye," Mr. Schue stated.

Finn nodded in agreement. "Let's get to work."

* * *

The man at the music/book store knew Finn by name. "Hey Finn how's Rachel? Hello Mr. Schuester." The man had had Mr. Schue his first year of teaching.

"Hello Rodney," Mr. Schue and Will greeted together.

"Why isn't Rachel with you?" Rodney asked Finn.

"We're kinda broken up. Which is why I need your help, I need a song that say's I'm sorry. Sincerely. I can do a mash up if possible, but it has to say sorry," Finn said, studying the twenty something year old man that had his own band and was partial owner of the shop.

"Okay I'm Sorry. Hmm what did you do?" Rodney asked.

"A bit of everything. I really don't want to talk about it. We'll go bowling and I'll explain." Finn looked at Mr. Schue. "The three of us will go bowling."

"Tonight at seven," Rodney said, "That work with your Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes it does. Now let's get my leads talking again." Mr. Schue clapped.

"I'm going to call up Artie and invite him to come with us," Finn said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He had Artie on speed dial after a stereo suggestion and hook up crisis.

Mr. Schue looked at Finn. "You have any ammo against Rachel."

"She's had Kiss the Rain by Billie Meyers on hold for like three months. She picked it up after school yesterday. She sung it full swing here. I hope Finn knows the song, because she'll blow him away," Rodney said, "She's got some serious emotion."

"I know she does. She's been nominated for Homecoming for Glee Club and she's walking with Artie though Finn's the other nomination for Glee," Mr. Schue said.

"Rodney Rachel Berry's on the phone. She's changed her mind. Do we have Madonna's Sorry?" Ana came up to him a cordless phone in her hand.

Rodney nodded. "We have it. Unfortunately I can't deliver it to her tonight. She'll have to come in and get it."

Ana relayed the message to Rachel. She looked at Rodney. "She'll be here in five. What section? So I can get it out for her?"

"Eighties pop under Madonna," Finn said, coming back to the conversation.

Ana went to go find it. Rodney looked at Finn. "Can I hire you?" he whispered.

* * *

Rachel came into the bookstore. She went to the 'M' section. She found the Madonna song in two seconds. Ana the bimbo that always hit on Finn when they came in together came over to her.

"Rachel I couldn't find it, it wasn't in eighties pop," Ana said.

Rachel turned and faced the girl.

* * *

Fin watched around one of the shelves. Rachel was about to tear into Ana about everything, the musical ignorance, hitting on him in front of her, and various other offenses against Rachel. For one moment he saw the hurt that he'd caused her. Then he saw the girl he fell in love with day one at Glee Club.

Rachel backed down before she'd even started. He sighed. "Rach," he called out to her.

She turned at faced him. "I can't deal with you now. I have a date," she stated going to the counter to pay for the sheet music.

_Date? _That hit Finn like a ton of bricks.

Mr. Schue came up to him. "Artie joining us?"

"He has a date tonight."

"Okay. Let's go get your music," Mr. Schue said.

Will nodded, as Rodney led them to a table. He'd laid out five different options. Finn studied each one. He grabbed two. "Hopefully these two can express what I'm feeling," Finn showed them to Mr. Schue and Rodney.

"Good choices," Rodney said.


End file.
